


Hand Holding

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short Drabble, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Very short little Drabble. Frank holds Matt’s hand for the first time.





	Hand Holding

It was cold tonight. The gentle night breeze welcomed Matt’s face as he removed his helmet, placing it at his side as he sat on the roof, the same roof that he had been chained to. 

It was nice tonight, he couldn’t hear any signs of danger, no sounds of screams or the awfully familiar sirens, it was quiet, maybe too quiet. He tilted his head a little as he heard the sound of someone making their way up the stairs, it was the familiar sound of heavy boots making their way up. 

A smile spread across Matt’s face as he heard the door open, the footsteps getting louder as they grew closer to him. Frank.

He listened as Frank placed his stuff to the slide before sitting down next to him. “Going down memory lane red?” He finally spoke hinting at the event of him being chained to the roof as they spoke for the first time, Matt scoffed at the comment “maybe” he muttered, a smirk slowly appearing on this face. 

It was a comfortable silence as the two sat together. It was calm and quiet as they listened to the sounds of Hell’s Kitchen. “It’s a beautiful night” started Matt, his voice breaking the silence between the two.   
“It sure is” muttered Frank as he shuffled a little closer to the blind lawyer. 

Matt tilted his head a little as he heard Frank’s heartbeat began to beat a little faster and the sound of him nervously swallowing. What was Frank nervous about? He could feel the presence of Frank reaching out towards him and that’s when he was taken by surprise. The feeling of Frank’s warm hand slowly enveloping into his, intertwining their fingers together. 

His hand felt warm and a little rough, but it was comforting. Frank had never really held his hand, it had been so long since Frank really experienced giving and receiving affection. “Don’t get used to it red...just felt like it” he muttered but Matt could feel the nervousness in his voice. Matt softly smiled and gently stroked his thumb backwards and forwards against the back of Frank’s hand as he held it tighter. He could feel heat radiating off him, was he blushing? Matt smirked to himself before shuffling closer to Frank before resting his head on his shoulder, he smelled like Frank, there was no way to describe it apart from Frank but it was comforting and made him feel welcomed and safe. He closed his eyes, hand still tightly holding Frank’s as they listened to the city.


End file.
